


Ensemble

by LaMaisondeFeanor



Series: Ensemble [1]
Category: The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Angst, BDSM, Babies, Beating, Blood and Torture, Bondage, Bruises, Chains, Cock Cages, Cock Rings, Cock Slapping, Collars, Crying, Cute, Cute Kids, Death Threats, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Domestic Violence, Dominance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Groping, Hair-pulling, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Mpreg, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Spanking, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Post Mpreg, Psychological Torture, Rape, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Slave Trade, Slavery, Slaves, Sobbing, Spanking, Submission, Tender Sex, Tenderness, Threats, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Threesome - F/M/M, Torture, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, Whipping
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 16:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18449915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaMaisondeFeanor/pseuds/LaMaisondeFeanor
Summary: Oromis a été capturé par les Parjures et est devenu l'esclave de Morzan. Isolé, car on le pense mort, comment pourra-t-il continuer à lutter dans l'ombre pour la liberté ?





	Ensemble

Oromis ouvrit les yeux en entendant qu’on ouvrait la porte de sa cellule. L’elfe était suspendu au plafond par les poignets ; ses pieds nus ne touchaient pas le sol. Il avait été capturé quelques jours auparavant par les Parjures Formora et Kialandí, et conduit en ce lieu. Depuis, seul le geôlier qui lui apportait de temps à autre du pain et de l’eau était venu le voir – non sans se priver de lui donner quelques coups de poing et de pied. Le Dragonnier était sans défense ; enchaîné, drogué et bâillonné, il ne pouvait plus à la magie, sans parler des crises qui le prenaient régulièrement, le laissant aussi faible qu’un nouveau-né.  
Morzan entra. Son ancien élève souriait, d’un sourire qui donnait froid dans le dos. Le Parjure s’approcha de lui et posa ses doigts sous son menton, le forçant à regarder droit dans ses yeux vairons, puis lui asséna une telle gifle que la tête de l’elfe partit sur le côté, la joue et la lèvre lacérées par les bagues que portait Morzan. Le traître éclata d’un rire cruel et lança :  
\- « Plus si puissant que ça, n’est-ce pas Ebrithil ? Ah oui, mais tu n’es plus mon maître. » Le prisonnier ne répondit pas, le défiant silencieusement du regard.  
Le rire du Parjure s’arrêta net, et il murmura un mot en ancien langage. Les chaînes qui retenaient les poignets d’Oromis s’ouvrirent brutalement et le corps de l’elfe frappa le sol avec violence. Dans la seconde qui suivit, Morzan posa son pied sur sa poitrine, le clouant au sol et l’empêchant de respirer correctement. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, puis Morzan se baissa, s’agenouillant sur le sol. Il saisit les poignets de l’elfe et les lui lia derrière le dos, avant de lui attraper les cheveux et de le traîner à sa suite dans les couloirs. Ils finirent par arriver dans une chambre ; le traître jeta son prisonnier sur le sol puis verrouilla la porte. Il assit de force Oromis sur une chaise et le regarda froidement, le giflant une nouvelle fois.  
\- « Tu n’es plus rien maintenant, cracha Morzan. Ils te croient mort là-bas, et nous avons bloqué ton lien avec ton cher Glaedr ; personne ne viendra à ton secours. Personne.  
\- Et alors ? murmura l’elfe. Je préfère qu’ils ne viennent pas plutôt qu’ils viennent et qu’ils soient capturés eux aussi. » Une troisième gifle le fit taire.  
\- « Je t’interdis de parler sans ma permission.  
\- Je n’obéis pas aux traîtres. » Morzan serra les mâchoires et le frappa une quatrième fois.  
\- « Il faudra bien pourtant. Tu es un esclave maintenant. » Il le saisit à nouveau par les cheveux et l’emmena ailleurs, dans une salle de bains, où il le jeta à nouveau sur le sol.  
\- « Níalë ! Anduín ! » Deux jeunes adultes apparurent ; des esclaves elfes.  
\- « Occupez-vous de lui ! » Sur ce, le traître disparut, et les deux autres elfes s’approchèrent d’Oromis. Ils ne portaient que de fines tuniques rouges et noires, aux couleurs de Morzan, et avaient les pieds nus et entravés par des chaînes ; le Dragonnier ne se rappelait pas les avoir jamais vus, mais leurs noms éveillaient un faible souvenir dans sa mémoire. Níalë, la jeune fille, avait de souples cheveux blancs très courts, la peau dorée et des yeux bleu sombre. Anduín, le jeune homme, avait les cheveux gris argenté coupés au ras du crâne, la peau claire et des yeux bleu-violet.  
Níalë apporta un coffre dans la salle puis s’en alla ; Anduín resta et s’approcha du prisonnier, lui ôtant sa tunique sale et déchirée et lui déliant les poignets, l’aidant à descendre dans le bassin et à se laver. L’elfe aux cheveux d’argent le regarda et demanda :  
\- « Comment êtes-vous arrivés ici ?  
\- Nous avons été capturés et vendus comme esclaves lors d’un voyage. Níalë est ma compagne. Morzan nous a achetés il y a cinq ans. » Il y eut un moment de silence puis Anduín reprit d’une voix triste tout en aidant Oromis à se sécher :  
\- « Il est inutile de chercher à s’enfuir. La maison est bien gardée, aussi bien par des sorts que par les soldats. Tout a été essayé par les esclaves, en vain.  
\- Est-ce qu’il y a d’autres elfes ici ?  
\- Non, mais Galbatorix a plusieurs esclaves elfes. Nous sommes tous enchaînés, aussi bien par magie que physiquement. » Il désigna ses propres chevilles, avant d’ouvrir le coffre et d’en sortir de petits récipients. Oromis le laissa appliquer un baume sur ses meurtrissures, qui disparurent instantanément, de même que la douleur, et n’eut pas d’autre choix que de rester nu, malgré la honte. Anduín lui sourit tristement :  
\- « Il est inutile de résister ouvertement, ça n’amène que de la souffrance. Résiste dans l’ombre, dans ton esprit, là où ils ne peuvent pas le voir. » Sur ce conseil, l’esclave le guida dans une grande pièce où étaient rassemblés ce qui semblait être la totalité des habitants de la maison. Morzan se trouvait là, debout au centre de la salle. Anduín conduisit Oromis jusque devant le traître, puis rejoignit les autres esclaves.  
Morzan sourit froidement et força son prisonnier à s’agenouiller devant lui. S’emparant d’une dague, il coupa ses longues boucles argentées au ras du cou, puis reposa l’arme et se saisit d’un fin cercle de métal noir, qu’il fixa autour du cou de l’elfe. Celui-ci frissonna en sentant le contact froid du métal contre sa peau, et sa magie soudain bloquée par des barrières puissantes. Il se rendit à peine compte qu’on lui attachait les poignets et les chevilles avec de lourdes chaînes.  
Morzan le traîna de nouveau dans la chambre et le jeta brutalement sur le lit. Oromis, rappelé à la réalité, pâlit de terreur lorsque son ancien élève fixa les chaînes à ses mains au montant du lit avant de commencer à se dévêtir. Le Parjure sourit et enfouit ses mains dans ce qui restait de la chevelure argentée avant d’embrasser brutalement l’elfe, forçant l’entrée de sa bouche pour y introduire sa langue. Oromis se débattit désespérément, en vain. Ses efforts ne servirent qu’à exciter davantage Morzan. L’elfe cessa de se débattre, et ses sanglots résonnèrent dans la pièce.  
Morzan rompit enfin le baiser, et caressa longuement le corps nu de son prisonnier. Oromis tremblait, terrorisé. L’autre ricana en sentant la peur de sa victime, et l’embrassa à nouveau, avant de le pénétrer brutalement. Il commença alors à bouger, de plus en plus rapidement, forçant le passage. Oromis hurla de douleur. Il avait mal, atrocement mal. Morzan n’y prêta pas attention, uniquement intéressé par son propre plaisir. Il finit par jouir, éclaboussant les cuisses de l’elfe de liquide blanchâtre.


End file.
